saiyans and earthlings
by Shinju Blade
Summary: An A/u The saiyans decide to pay earth a visit, ...(goku never came to earth.).....turns into a bulma/vegeta get together.......(hopefully!!)
1. Default Chapter

An eight-year-old boy stood alone in the dark corridor. Staring at the huge doorway before him, his thoughts raced. The young warrior knew that all his worst fears were lurking in this room, in the form of the most ruthless barbarian in the universe.  
  
Slowly, he hesitantly raised a trembling hand toward the handle, but froze. Memories begun to flood his mind, visions of what had gone before. Feeling the fear spread through his entire being, then the pain, having to look at those evil merciless eyes.  
  
Suddenly the boy was torn from his thoughts, as a sharp sound reached his sensitive ears. He glanced up, and watched in horror as the handle was pulled from the other side.  
  
Terrified, he couldn't move, as the door begun to creak as it was pulled open.  
  
"NO, NO, no please, not again..Not again!  
  
"Master??" "No". "Master!!" "No no no, huh?.. what?  
  
"Master Vegeta, are you alright??" Vegeta, confused, glanced quickly about the room.  
  
He let out a sigh of relief when his eyes confirmed that he was in his royal chambers.  
  
*Not that stupid nightmare again*.  
  
Sitting up, he glared at the guard. "Dammit slave! Who let you into my private quarters?!! Huh??"  
  
The Saiyan guard shifted his weight from one foot to the other, a little ticked off, at the insult.  
  
"Forgive me my lord, but the king requested your presence at a meeting"  
  
Vegeta groaned, tired with the lack of sleep he had last night, and already annoyed with the low class soldier invading his privacy.  
  
"What meeting? When?", vegeta spat  
  
The other Saiyan flinched a little, recalling his master's notorious temper.  
  
"His majesty, called a meeting to discuss the trade I belief", said the guard, his voice sounding almost apologetic, becoming uncomfortable under vegeta's penetrating stare.  
  
"I was under the impression that you'd been informed…. it's…it's in an hour", the guard stuttered.  
  
"One hour?? SHIT!!!, why didn't you tell me sooner??!!".  
  
"Uh uh I, - I didn't know!, forgive…-…CRASH!!!!  
  
The older saiyan didn't have a chance to finish, as he was sent flying into the wall with a ki blast.  
  
"Now get out of my damn room, before I send your ass to hell!!"  
  
The guard having righted himself from the painful position he'd landed in, shakily got to his feet.  
  
"Something wrong with your ears??, move it", the young prince screamed"  
  
The soldier, a little dazed, just managed to make it out of the room, as another blast followed, blowing the door to pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Bulmaaaa!!!" "Honey are you in here?"  
  
Mrs briefs carefully made her way into the lab, trying not to trip over the wires and cables that covered the floor.  
  
"Mum?" a voice asked from behind a pile of scrap?  
  
"Bulma, there's a phone call for you dear"  
  
"Oh, I'll take it in here ok?" "Ok hon", mrs briefs called, as she turned and left"  
  
Bulma started to sort through some wires until, she came to the one needed, and plugged it into her home made phone"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey babe, what's up?"  
  
"Hey Yamcha, nothing much, just working on some stuff"  
  
"uh ..cool ..So you wanna come out with me tonight?, I got tickets for "mars invaders!!"  
  
"Rrrr, Yamcha you never listen. I told you, I'll be helping my dad with the important project tonight?….remember???"  
  
"Aww come on babe, we're sixteen!! We should be doing more fun stuff!"  
  
"Whatever! I can't make it ok?"  
  
"…So that's a no?"  
  
"aaarrrrgggg" bulma yelled in frustration, and slammed the phone down.  
  
Bulma sat down with her back against a large piece of scrap, and sighed.  
  
*So what if I like to invent things*she thought to herself. Ok, it was true that most girls her age were hanging out at the mall or the arcade, but she was different.  
  
She was often teased at school, for sitting in the playground, inventing some new gadget, instead of joining in the games.  
  
"Is being a little different a bad thing?" she mumbled. "You say something bulma?"Her father yelled from across the lab.  
  
"Uh no, must be your imagination dad". 


	2. tears

A fuming vegeta, powered down, and sat back on his king sized bed. "Great this is all I need", he growled to himself. Then his thoughts returned to the nightmare.  
  
*How many more times am I going to have this stupid dream*, he thought. He pondered on that question for a while longer, before snapping back to reality.  
  
*Hmmm, he had just under an hour, enough time to take a shower, get some food made up…and go see someone*, he mentally planned.  
  
Vegeta, after glancing at the timekeeper on his desk, hopped off the bed and over to the control panel on the wall, to the side of the hole, where the door had once stood!  
  
He punched in the link for the kitchen, and waited impatiently for a reply.  
  
"Your highness?" a weary voice answered. "Send me my breakfast right now!!", vegeta hollered through the intercom.  
  
"Of course, I'll have someone send it up right away", the servant spoke quickly, sounding a little more nervous than usual.  
  
Vegeta's voice calmed a little, "and slave" "m-my lord?", the other said, a little hesitantly. Vegeta's voice was now low and threatening, "If I have to wait like that again, you'll wake up in hell…. GOT IT???!! He yelled the last part, and the servant made a sort of squeaking noise and hurriedly cut the link.  
  
A little later, a timid looking servant appeared, hovering just outside of the room, staring at the mess of the doorway. Just then vegeta emerged from the shower, in his robe.  
  
"Well don't just stand there, bring it here NOW!", Vegeta shouted, when he caught sight of the alien slave.  
  
"y-yesir", the maid, quickly set the tray of food down, and scurried away, before she suffered the same fate as the guard,……and the door!!  
  
The young prince watched as she disappeared into the corridor, and smirked to himself  
  
"Never forget who's in charge", he growled to the empty room, then headed over to the tray to satisfy his monstrous appetite.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Well, how is it ?" Mrs briefs beamed, circling the dinner table, waiting for approval.  
  
"It's the best thing I've ever tasted dear" Dr briefs, said stuffing more food into his mouth.  
  
"oh wonderful!", Mrs briefs gave her smile that could light up the room.  
  
"But bulma, you haven't touched your meal, don't you like it?"  
  
Mrs briefs sounded disappointed  
  
"Oh no, mum it's great, you're the best cook ever…really" bulma said not wanting to hurt her mothers feelings.  
  
"You sound upset dear, is something the matter?" the older woman asked, voice thick with concern.  
  
"Oh, it's Yamcha, he called to ask me out, but I already told him, I couldn't go….he never listens to me!"  
  
Dr briefs looked up "Bulma, if you really want to go, I think, the robots and I , could manage without you.  
  
"But this is a really important project" she whined.  
  
"Bulma, believe me, I'll be fine, you had better call Yamcha back"  
  
"Oh thank you daddy!!", bulma shrieked as she leapt from her seat, and hugged her father. Then dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
!!! BANG!!!! , an explosion rocked the whole palace, and filled the large room with purple smoke. Violent coughing could then be heard from within.  
  
As well as the main lab, there were many other individual labs, often used by small teams of scientists, and in some cases only one.  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes as he pushed open the door to one of the private labs, this one being the largest.  
  
The prince strained his eyes to see through the smoke, but no luck.  
  
Suddenly another explosion, bigger than the last, blasted through the lab. Vegeta flinched and shielded his face, as he was pelted with various pieces of glass and other equipment. More smoke filled the room, and it was impossible to see at all.  
  
Vegeta wondered for a moment if the person he had come to see was actually here.  
  
"3……2……1……..", he counted down under his breath. Then suddenly as if on cue, a frustrated roar could be heard, followed by a familiar voice. Vegeta grinned.  
  
"Awwww , Fuck it!!, lousy stupid cheap, crap!!!!!…stupid low quality equipment!!!!…imported shit!!!! Aww to hell with this!!!!  
  
Sounds of new glass breaking, and expensive sounding objects being thrown across the room, could be heard.  
  
Vegeta turned as he picked up the sound of running feet. Two slaves rushed into the lab. One immediately stopped after hearing the sounds of the rest of the lab being ripped apart. One however didn't.  
  
The slave slowed when he saw vegeta, giving him an evil grin. "I wouldn't if I were you", he warned. But the foolish alien, just pushed past the prince. And disappeared into the smoke.  
  
Silence for a moment. Then suddenly the small body of the slave came hurtling across the room, closely followed by a gigantic ki blast.  
  
Vegeta stepped to the side to avoid being hit. Then the unfortunate foreigner slammed into far wall, and was dragged out of the lab by the wiser of the two.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The teenage scientist rushed upstairs, like a bat outta hell. She flung open her door, and dived onto her oversized bed, madly grabbing at her pink cordless phone.  
  
She eagerly punched in some numbers.. and waited.  
  
"uh hello?"  
  
"Yamcha, it's me"she said unable to keep the excitement from her voice.  
  
"Bulma???" his voice sounded shocked"  
  
"My dad told me I can go with you!!..isn't that great?"  
  
"uh listen bulma, that's great an all but I already asked michelle….sorry, he explained awkwardly.  
  
"What???, that slut from the gym?" she screamed.  
  
Yamcha's voice suddenly changed from apologetic, to spiteful.  
  
"Hey, I asked you remember?..and you said no!"  
  
"but", bulma squeaked, as yamcha continued to yell.  
  
"It's not my fault!..I want a life you know.. and im not screwing it up, just because you wanna spend all your time in that fuckin lab!!!!!  
  
Bulma was now close to tears.  
  
"How can you say that"  
  
"Whatever", he snarled and put the phone down.  
  
Bulma didn't move for a moment, she couldn't. Slowly she forced her hand to put down the receiver.  
  
"Get a grip"she whispered, "big girls don't cry…big girls don't cry" but it was no use, the tears came streaming down her face.  
  
She didn't want to be seen crying so, she ended up in the place she always went to, when she wanted to be alone.  
  
The roof  
  
  
  
*Shakily she got up, and went through the open doors to the balcony. There she climbed onto a tree branch that stuck out, and hoisted herself up to the roof.  
  
There she went to pieces, sobbing, and crying her heart out.* 


	3. two of a kind

The prince quietly chuckled to himself, as the smoke began to clear, and he started to make his way further into the room.  
  
Right then a narrow ki beam, burst out of the smoke and raced straight toward his heart, but the 1^st class saiyan had sensed it coming and batted it away.  
  
Again the voice was heard, "FUCK OFF"!!!!!!  
  
"Not fast enough hairball"!!!!, the young warrior yelled as he stepped through the remaining cloud of coloured smoke.  
  
Vegeta smirked at the other saiyan, as he came into view. With wild hair down to his knees and a ferocious scowl on his face.  
  
The glass crunched under his heavy royal boots, as he stopped a few feet away from the other.  
  
"Temper, temper, shame on you Radditz. You should know better than to blast poor little defenceless slaves. Vegeta teased.  
  
This caused the older saiyan, to chuckle, it was such a deep sound, it could've been mistaken for a growl. "HA you can talk," The other warrior shot back. "So why are you bothering me today?". Radditz started to sift through the rubble until he found a chair. Vegeta just plonked himself on a large chunk of ceiling, which was now mostly covering the floor.  
  
"That damn dream....", the prince started, but was cut off by Radditz groaning. "Oh crap, not this again, look your highness-ness, I gotta go to a meeting in ten minutes, and im not really in the mood to hear about your fucked up dreams!!  
  
Vegeta was a little taken back, by the outburst, but quickly regained his composure.  
  
"How dare you talk to me like that!!!, you're the scientist so come up with a cure if you don't wanna hear about it!! He yelled.  
  
Radditz looked a little exasperated, "it's not like I can just cure you in a split second y'know, it's not that easy!" He yelled back.  
  
The two saiyans glared at each other, their tails lashing around in anger.  
  
Vegeta sighed and calmed a little, but still held the others gaze with his own dark eyes.  
  
When he spoke his voice was low, "I haven't slept properly in so long!"  
  
The older saiyan's gaze then softened a little. "Vegeta look, you've been through a lot. I mean kidnapped by freeza at 7 years old!!, being tortured every day, that's enough to give anyone nightmares!!.  
  
Radditz looked the young saiyan straight in the eyes. "But look, we got him didn't we?".  
  
Vegeta remembered it like it was yesterday. He was sitting in the bowels of freeza's personal ship, when, along with his father, millions of saiyans attacked the ship. He was rescued before the ship was destroyed, and freeza was killed.  
  
"HELLLO??, wake up vegeta!!??,, come in vegeta??.  
  
The prince snapped back to reality, in time to hear, the radditz's voice dripping with sarcasm!  
  
"Watch it", vegeta snapped., then continued to talk. "y'know, I never saw freeza's dead body....nobody did, how can I be sure he was killed?  
  
The two were silent for a moment, then Radditz laughed. "Is that what's bothering you?, come off it vegeta, nobody could've survived that blast!!" Vegeta didn't answer and seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
Some time in the afternoon, there were two soft knocks at bulma's bedroom door.  
  
"Sweetheart, I know you feel bad, but please, you have to try and eat something"  
  
A muffled voice came from somewhere under the covers.  
  
"Im not hungry, leave me alone!"  
  
"Please honey, we're worried about you"  
  
"just go"  
  
Mrs briefs hated to see her daughter sad, but she felt, that she should leave her to work things out, by herself.  
  
"How is she?" asked Dr briefs as soon as his wife returned to the kitchen.  
  
"She still refuses to eat, and she won't talk to me."  
  
"I've a good mind to go and have a few words with Yamcha" The scientist growled.  
  
"No dear, they're just kids, they're bound to have arguments. We have to let them sort it out by themselves." She explained.  
  
Dr briefs gave his wife a questioning look.  
  
Mrs briefs returned his stare, as she picked up her mug of coffee.  
  
"Or they'll never learn" she said softly.  
  
"Well I got a meeting to go to, see ya around". The prince raised his head, "yeah me too"  
  
" Radditz started to leave, "well I gotta tell ya, you're gonna be no help to anyone in that mood, so snap out of it!", in the blink of an eye, he had sent a small ki blast towards the prince.  
  
Vegeta, still deep in thought, had no time to react, and it knocked him off his seat, and sent him skidding across the floor.  
  
Radditz, couldn't stop laughing. " Why you"!! Vegeta growled as he, leapt off the ground and launched himself at radditz, all in the same movement.  
  
The other saiyan was in battle stance and ready for a fight.  
  
"HEY"!!!!!, a new voice screamed. Both fighters stopped and turned, vegeta in mid air.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing???, the king is expecting you both in three minutes!!!  
  
"aww cool it Nappa", Radditz said, and both warriors sniggered. Nappa looked like he was about to explode with rage!!.  
  
"You won't be laughing if you're late!!!.Vegeta you're seventeen years old, act like it, and radditz you're a year older. I think your little brother could set a better example!!!  
  
"Rememeber who you're talking to Nappa", vegeta hissed".  
  
"You maybe the prince, but I am your guard, and have permission to beat the crap outta you if you step out of line..understand?", Nappa bellowed, then left.  
  
The two younger saiyans then made their way to the large meeting hall. Radditz broke the silence. "Vegeta are you really that worried about freeza?. Vegeta hesitated for a moment.  
  
Secretly, he felt like he could trust Radditz, although he'd never admit it.  
  
"what if I am?...don't go telling everyone got it?, and no blabbing to kakarrott either"  
  
"OK OK, take it easy veggie" Radditz grinned. Vegeta scowled  
  
"Radditz , when I am king, I'll have you executed if you call me that". "Sorry VEGGIE!"  
  
"Can it, hairball, we're here", he snarled back, as he pushed open the heavy door, and they walked into the meeting hall together. 


End file.
